<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chronicles Of Girl Who Lived by Srpkop007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431377">The Chronicles Of Girl Who Lived</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srpkop007/pseuds/Srpkop007'>Srpkop007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srpkop007/pseuds/Srpkop007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is My First Fanfic Please Support Me Guys.<br/>The story will progress with every year of harry potter books , I am going to divide the story is multiple parts<br/>1st part of the story will be written through book 1 sorcerer's stone and etc ..<br/>story may be cannon / or no-cannon<br/>characters are still underage  so no sexual content till books where characters are of age 14+.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="ql-align-center">
  <strong>
    <em>This is my first time writing a fanfiction based on harry potter books . I want to create/write a story based on harry potter having a twin sister who is considered to be the girl who liver rather than harry potter . In wizarding world harry potter’s twin sister is consider the girl who lived but in reality harry is real who is boy who lived who is separated from harry potter at death of their parents ,harry is sent to Dursley family by Dumbledore while his twin sister is been taken in by their godfather Sirius black by the request of Dumbledore</em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="indented">
  <strong>
    <em>In this particular story harry potter is Lord of 3 Houses Lord potter ,Lord Peverell, Lord Slytherin but not house black because I want Harry’s twin get attest one house , so she will have have house black . Harry is older than his sister by merely 5 minutes ,harry will be heir to 3 houses while his twin will be heir to House Black</em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">
  <strong>
    <em>harry will be partnered with multiple girls</em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class=""> </p><p class="">
  <strong>
    <em>PS:Harry’s Twin Name is… Reah Potter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="ql-align-center"> </p><p class="ql-align-center"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mystery of Survivors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first chapter of fan fic<br/>James and  Lily Potter Found Dead<br/>Everyone Presumed Killed By Voldemort<br/>Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall visit potter manor</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p>
<p>Survivors</p>
<p>summary</p>
<p>The first chapter of fanfic</p>
<p>James and Lily Potter Found Dead</p>
<p>Everyone Presumed Killed By Voldemort</p>
<p>Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall visit potter manor</p>
<p>Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall entered potter manor at Godric’s hallow. Both watch a devastating scene James potter lying on the floor dead in the hall.</p>
<p>All the things in the house were scattered around, the roof of the house is missing they started searching for a lily potter around the House. They climbed the stairs to the bedroom.</p>
<p>Found lily’s body near the crib. In the crib was harry potter crying for his mother is in front of him, but she is responding to his cry. Minerva became emotional by this site. She picked up harry and hugged him to her heart and was crying for some time.</p>
<p>Albus was thinking something about what to do about the kid who survived a killing curse of Voldemort. He decided that kid should be sent the godfather of harry potter and started preparing for the final rituals of James and lily potter, suddenly there was another cry somewhere of another kid crying in the adjacent room she was a girl about whom he or Minerva know nothing. They kept her hidden.</p>
<p>Minerva found a birth certificate in which she found that her name is ‘Rhea Potter’ she was the twin of harry potter born just 3.1/2 minutes after him. Minerva told Albus that they should drop both kids off at 12 Grimmauld palace residents of Sirius black.</p>
<p>Albus: No! We cannot do that…</p>
<p>Minerva: Why Not!!?</p>
<p>Albus: Because if Voldemort found out about both of them surviving, he will come back</p>
<p>for them and kill them</p>
<p>Minerva: So what are we going to do?</p>
<p>Albus: Harry has survived the killing curse, he will be considered boy-who-lived</p>
<p>his life will be in danger</p>
<p>Minerva: That is the reason we are sending these kids into hiding</p>
<p>Albus: World is going to found out anyway as Sirius black being chief Auror, Black family is famous for being in the spotlight, I have something going on inside my mind</p>
<p>I think we need to keep harry in hiding and rhea will be sent to the black family. We will represent her as the girl-who-lived</p>
<p>Minerva: But that will put a huge target on her back will it be the right thing to do??</p>
<p>Albus: But the black family will protect her there is no need to worry…</p>
<p>Minerva: And what about Mr. potter here?</p>
<p>what about him?? someone asked from the shadow</p>
<p>Albus: Hello “Sirius “.</p>
<p>Sirius: Hello, what should I do with that hello, “Dumbledore” ??</p>
<p>Sirius asked in a serious tone.</p>
<p>Albus: Calm down Sirius, there is no time to be angry at this time</p>
<p>Sirius: tell me why I should not be angry tell me!, I am the godfather of these children</p>
<p>I will take both of them with me I will keep them safe</p>
<p>Albus: Dark lord is not here right now but, if he ever comes and knows that potter kid survived not and also there was another kid he left out he will target both of them and will kill them, you want them to be dead like their parents ah Sirius.</p>
<p>Sirius: No, if that ever happens then I will give my life to protect them answered calmed Sirius</p>
<p>Albus: How come I know nothing about this potter's girl??</p>
<p>Sirius: James and Lily didn’t want the world to know about her, she was fragile during birth she would have not survived during the childbirth</p>
<p>Albus: So something destined for her to survive for the greater future?</p>
<p>Sirius: You just want her to be a target, even if she is dead u will feel nothing, don’t you?</p>
<p>Albus: You need not worry about her I will do anything to protect her</p>
<p>Sirius: Take out your wand</p>
<p>Sirius ordered.</p>
<p>Minerva: what do you want from him, Sirius ??</p>
<p>Sirius: I want him to swear an oath on his life that he will protect her at any cost an unbreakable vow</p>
<p>Minerva gasped</p>
<p>Albus takes out his wand</p>
<p>“I swear on my life that I will do everything in my power to protect rhea potter even if I have to place my own life on the line “</p>
<p>Minerva was shocked with this current going on event</p>
<p>Minerva: why was there a need for an unbreakable vow we would have helped her or both of them, they are like family to us.</p>
<p>Albus: Nothing to worry about that Minerva, Sirius needs something from me so he will have complete trust in me. Is that right, Sirius ??</p>
<p>Sirius: Fine I trust u, now about the other thing what are you going to do about my godson now that we have taken things care of about my goddaughter, what are we going to do about harry here??</p>
<p>Albus: Don’t worry about that I will take care of him…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>